


Choices

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R is for Rampant Teasing with a sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> So, I offered who_la_hoop fanfic for her birthday, and she asked for Harry/Severus/Draco with a prompt of "special occasion". Shortly before that, I read [comment porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/157332.html?thread=1631636#t1631636) from klynie1. One thing led to another and I ended up writing this short bit.

Draco flopped back on their bed, arms spread wide. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but does one of you care to explain just how we ended up with the house to ourselves tonight?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a look, and then advanced until they stood against the bed, each trapping one of Draco's legs. Their almost identical smirks had Draco pushing up on his elbows and looking at them warily. This could be bad, very bad - although, he hoped, in a very good way.

"It's a special occasion," Severus said and smirked again.

Definitely not the good smirk, Draco thought, and then Severus' words registered. He frowned, "But you don't do special occasions."

"I persuaded him that every rule, even this one, has its exceptions." Harry dragged a finger down the inside of Draco's thigh.

"But," Draco whinged, cringing when he heard his own tone, "last week, on my _birthday_, he said that I needed to get over myself. And on Christmas..."

"This is different," Severus interrupted. "Even I think this special occasion is worthy of gifts."

"What special occasion?" Sense of self-preservation finally kicking in, Draco tried to pull his legs free, scramble further back on the bed. The assholes just exchanged another look and pressed hard, refusing to let him go.

"You'll see," Harry said.

"First, however, the proprieties must be observed." Severus leaned forward and ran his wand down Draco's torso, circling a sensitive nipple until it hardened, feathering across the ticklish area just below his ribs, dipping into his navel, not stopping until it rested against the head of Draco's half-erect cock.

Draco's head fell back as his hips bucked upwards. "Bastard," he hissed when the light pressure disappeared, then moaned when Severus said the spell that banished Draco's clothes, leaving his two lovers fully dressed.

"Much more appropriate attire for the occasion."

"Mmm...."

Draco raised his head and glared at the absolute wanking teases. "What," he ground out, "occasion?"

"Well," Harry said. "We thought we'd give you the choice."

"Of fucking what?"

"Of whether you prefer the Slytherin," Severus said, opening his hand and releasing a string of silver and green beads.

"Or the Gryffindor," Harry displayed a string of similar beads in red and gold, "Inside you."

Draco's mouth went dry. He licked his lips. He looked from one string of graduated smooth, rounded beads to the other. "You want me to ... choose?" he asked. "What if I don't want to choose? There's a ..." he struggled for a moment until he found the word, "...reason that I'm with both of you. I don't like to choose. I like to have..." And there went that train of thought, because there was nothing but the... oh my god, slick, cool, hot feeling of Harry's beads trailing through the hair at the base of Draco's cock.

"It appears you were correct for once, Harry," Severus said. "We will be required to experiment."

And then Severus leaned down and wrapped his beads around Draco's balls - sweet, sweet pressure. And Draco's hips were thrusting up, desperately seeking something hard, solid to rub against. And Harry's beads moved up, circling Draco's cock until he could fucking feel them pull through his slit, dragging against the slick, wet pre-come. And Severus's string moved down and around, rubbing against puckered, crumpled skin. And Draco was lost - fucking wonderfully gloriously lost - yet again.

~fin~


End file.
